Sin Ti
by Lizhel
Summary: Aunque esta situado en DB, me parecio mejor acomodarlo aqui en DBZ. Bulma tiene que aceptar sus sentimientos hacia alguien... que no esperaba.


**Sin ti**

_Nota introductoria: Ese fic se sitúa durante y después de la pelea de Goku y Milk, donde el Saiya se da cuenta de que esta comprometido con la chica._

- ¡Significa que te vas a casar!

- ¿¿Qué??

Tratando de aclarar todo ese desastre, no me agradaba nada el rumbo de la conversación. ¿Esa chiquilla, comprometida con él? ¿Cómo paso?

- Pues si… pero en ese entonces creí que prometida significaba comida…

Eso lo explica. Tan inocente… como siempre, desde el primer día que lo conocí. ¿¿Quién, en su sano juicio, creería que una promesa de matrimonio significaba semejante cosa?... obviamente, solo él.

Al principio quede desconcertada… igual que los demás. ¿Goku, el niño que solo pensaba en peleas y en retos, era un hombre comprometido? ¡Que buena broma! Y después, cuando escuche que cumpliría su palabra, sentí una cubetada de agua helada en mi rostro.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – me pregunto el anciano Roshi, antes de querer propasarse.

Una bofetada y listo. Tanto tiempo de conocerlos, me había dado el conocimiento de cómo tratar a cada uno. Fije mi vista al frente, viendo a Goku abrazado de la muchacha. Milk… claro, ¿Cómo es que no la recordaba? Bueno, de seguro porque esta bastante desarrollada que la última vez. Goku se casaba… ¿Y yo? ¿Dónde quedo?

Me recrimino por esos pensamientos. Quiero a Goku como a un hermano, y todo lo que deseo es su bienestar… ¿O no?. "_Tu lo amas, deja de negarlo_". Sonreí, como si la ironía en esa mueca desapareciera el dolor que estoy sintiendo. Al principio todo iba bien. Yamcha y yo, Goku entrenando. Pero cuando lo veía, sentía esa necesidad de estar a su lado. Me sentía protegida. Me sentía querida. Me sentía… amada. Con Yamcha jamás llegaría a sentir algo tan fuerte. Jamás.

Y por mas que quisiera negarlo, estoy enamorada de ese chiquillo que no sabía ni la diferencia entre hombres y mujeres. Era mas pequeño que yo, y mucho mas inocente (por eso se pudo subir a la dichosa Nube que les dio ese maestro pervertido), y al principio me sentía como una mamá, enseñando lo mas elemental. ¿Cuándo cambio? Como saberlo. Quizás en una de las numerosas veces que me salvo la vida, me di cuenta que no podía negarlo. Al menos no a mi misma.

Cuando vi a Goku mas alto que yo, casi me voy de espaldas. Se había vuelto un muchacho bastante atractivo. Quizás mas que Yamcha. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, y latió mas fuerte cuando los saludo a todos. De haber sabido que también en ese lugar saldría comprometido, entonces quizás no hubiera ido al torneo.

Hay un descanso antes de la siguiente pelea. Todos comienzan a empujarme para ir con Goku y felicitarlo. ¿Cuál es su prisa? Todos vimos como ya acepto casarse con Milk, ¿Por qué la urgencia de felicitarlo? Quizás sea a la única a la que le desgarra el alma esta situación.

Mientras todos entran a ver si esta Goku, me quedo recargada en la pared. No me siento con la fuerza suficiente como para enfrentar la situación. ¿Quién lo diría? La temperamental y fuerte Bulma, derrotada ante un mocoso 4 años menor que ella. ¿Cómo deje que esto se saliera de mi control? ¿Cómo deje que el sentimiento me dominara? Soy una tonta. Jamás debí dejar que esto llegara tan lejos. Debí frenarlo. Ya es tarde para lamentaciones, de cualquier forma. Se casa, y se irá lejos. Y yo me quedare sola, amándolo siempre… esto es tan patético, que trato de reprimir las lágrimas. Nadie debe notar que esto me ha afectado. No se enteraran de la situación, será mi secreto. Solamente mi secreto.

- ¿Bulma? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Me sobresalto. ¿Qué hacía yo aquí? ¿Qué rayos hace ÉL aquí? ¡Se supone que debe estar recibiendo felicitaciones y presentando a la señora de Son Goku!

- Ah… - de momento me quedo sin palabras – pues iba a esperar a que todos salieran para felicitarte.

- Gracias – me sonríe tan tiernamente, que casi me derrito. ¿Cómo puede ser tan encantador? - pero… ¿Por qué?

�… esa inocencia (rayando en la estupidez) es lo que a veces también me saca de quicio.

- ¿Cómo que por qué? – me molesto - ¡Por tu compromiso!

- ¡Ah! ¡Eso! Pues no sé bien que tengo que hacer, pero si lo prometí, lo cumpliré.

Ahí esta. El Goku que amo. Aquel que siempre cumple su palabra, que siempre busca la justicia.

- ¿Qué no escuchaste a Krillin? – respiro lentamente – te vas a casar.

- ¿Casar? ¿Es como cuando me explicaste lo que significaba?

Sonrío. Otra de mis múltiples lecciones al niño inocente.

- Krillin dijo que tendría que estar con ella para siempre, ¿Es verdad?

- Así es… bueno, recuerda que nadie es eterno, pero si estarán juntos hasta que la muerte los separe.

Como odiaba esa frase. Y ahora, al decirlo, me duele aun mas.

- Además, recuerda lo que te dije, serás muy feliz.

- Pues… creo que si… - sonríe de nuevo, como un niño pequeño, y me parece ver a ese chiquillo de 12 años que me preguntaba por todo.

- Así será – le afirmó con tal seguridad, que hasta yo me asusto. ¿Cómo es que puedo fingir tan bien?

De momento nos quedamos en silencio. Siento que me transparenta con su mirada, y que lee mis pensamientos. Ojala y no sea así.

- Cuando me dijiste eso del matrimonio, creí que era porque tu y yo nos íbamos a casar.

**_Me dijiste que te ibas_**

**_Y tus labios sonreían_**

**_Mas tus ojos eran trozos de dolor._**

Siento una punzada en el estomago. ¿Cómo pudo…? Es decir, yo le explique la situación porque inconscientemente quería meterle la idea de que nos casaríamos. Pero no tenía idea de que él así lo había tomado también.

- ¡Ay, pero que tonto eres! – me río a lo alto, tratando de disimular – claro que no, te lo dije para que supieras lo que pasaría cuando crecieras, es todo.

- Pero dijiste que no te casarías con Yamcha… y que yo me fijaría en alguna muchacha tarde o temprano, ¿No?

- Yamcha y yo somos muy diferentes, Goku, por eso no creo que lleguemos a algo tan serio como el matrimonio. Y tu… bueno, es obvio que ya te fijaste en Milk, ¿No? Es muy bonita, de seguro serán el matrimonio perfecto.

Si, tendrán hijos, mascotas, y una vida de prosperidad. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una boba historia de amor? ¿Y quien soy yo? ¿La bruja que trato de destruir todo? No… esto es solo la realidad. Mi realidad.

- Mmm… pues si. Es una chica – me dice en voz tan natural, que me parece absurdo.

- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué fuera un robot? – esto no es bueno. Me estoy enojando de mas.

No quiero llegar al punto de gritarle _"¡Mira, me enamore de ti aunque eres mas chico, y ahora que te he perdido, me siento morir!"_… no sería correcto. Pero es como me siento.

**_No quise hablar,_**

**_Solo al final_**

**_Te dije adiós_**

**_Solo adiós…_**

- ¿Pueden comprometerse los robots? – me pregunta con un toque de su inocencia.

- Olvídalo – mas que exigirlo, se lo pido suplicando.

- ¿Tu no pensaste que nos casaríamos?

¿Por qué me hace eso? ¿Por qué su afán de torturarme?

- Claro que no – miento con descaro.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Para empezar, eres mas chico que yo. Además, Goku, tu siempre estas pensando en peleas. No creo que puedas sentir amor… claro, ahora que ya tienes a tu prometida, aprenderás a amarla.

- ¿Eso se aprende?

- Puedes llegar a aprenderlo.

Y de repente me golpea esta nueva realidad. ¿Por qué yo no aprendo a amar a alguien? ¿A Yamcha, quizás?... puedo hacerlo. Claro que puedo. El único inconveniente es que **no quiero hacerlo**. Significaría dejar ir este hermoso sentimiento por Goku. Y no. El amor puede ser tan doloroso como absurdo. ¿Cómo puedes aferrarte a algo que amas, y que te duele?

A cualquiera que me veía, pensaba que era una niña mimada. Lo era. Solo pensaba en mi. En mi beneficio, en como salir bien librada. Por eso lo contrate, para que me cuidara. Pero él no me juzgaba. Me decía "corajuda" o "enojona" cuando le daba motivos. Se admiraba cuando le decía lo que podía hacer. Lo que podía construir. Era lindo que alguien me quisiera por quien soy, y me ayudara porque quería. Y que me visitara porque me extrañaba, y que me expresara lo que sentía.

Jamás había conocido a alguien como él. Y es el único que hay así. No es necesario que me diga siempre "te quiero". El demostrarlo vale mas que mil palabras. Y Son Goku es el único que lo ha hecho, hasta ahora.

- Bulma, si no estuviera comprometido con Milk, quizás nos hubiéramos casado – sonríe, al parecer ni siquiera tiene una idea de lo que eso implica.

- Quizás – sonrío también. Si él no le da la importancia que tiene, ¿Por qué debo dársela yo?

- Hubiera sido muy bueno – sigue diciéndome – tu tienes mucha comida.

Jamás pensé que sería un buen partido porque tengo mucha comida. Definitivamente Goku no tiene la mas mínima idea de lo que significa la vida de casado. Ya lo aprenderá. Y también la disfrutara.

- Milk también te alimentara, glotón – trato de bromear – solo trátala muy bien, y ya lo verás.

- ¡Tengo que irme! De seguro ya comenzará la siguiente pelea, ¿No vienes?

- No… iré a esperar a los demás, les deseas suerte a los muchachos por mi.

- ¡Claro!

Da la media vuelta, para comenzar a alejarse de mi.

- Goku… - lo llamo lentamente.

Él voltea, viéndome con curiosidad. Como quisiera decirle cuanto lo amo. Se casará, y que yo le diga lo que siento no cambiará nada. Y me servirá de desahogo. Tengo que decírselo. Me esta quemando por dentro. Necesito sacarlo.

- Muchas felicidades por tu compromiso – sonrío finalmente, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Me sonríe, partiendo de nuevo. No… no tiene caso que le diga. ¿Para que? Es mejor así.

**_Yo no sé si fue el orgullo_**

**_O a que cosa lo atribuyo_**

**_Te deje partir sintiendo tanto amor_**

****

**_Tal vez hacia falta solo un por favor,_**

**_Detente amor._**

Todos regresan al público, y me dicen lo que comentaron con los chicos. El reciente compromiso de Goku era el tema de conversación de todos. ¿Cómo se supone que debo olvidarlo?

Nadie se percata de que estoy a punto de derrumbarme por dentro. ¿Cómo explicarles que me enamore del chiquillo inocente que me acompañó en mi viaje? No. Nadie lo sabrá. Aunque me deshaga. Aunque me queme por dentro. Tengo que aprender a vivir con eso.

**_No sé_**

**_Dejarte en el olvido_**

**_No sé_**

**_No tengo valor_**

**_No sé_**

**_Vivir si no es contigo_**

**_Sin ti_**

**_No sé ni quien soy…_**

Todo paso muy rápido. Las peleas… el fuerte enfrentamiento con ese malvado demonio… y partir con su nueva prometida, para celebrar una gran boda, y comenzar su vida juntos. Todo sucedió frente a mis ojos. ¿Hice algo para detenerlo? No. ¿Intente algún método drástico para retenerlo a mi lado? No. Solo lo deje ir… ¿Qué no se supone que se debe hacer eso cuando quieres a alguien? Solo quisiera que se hubiera llevado todo mi amor por él.

**_Desde el día que te fuiste_**

**_Tengo el alma mas que triste_**

**_Y mañana, sé muy bien, va a ser peor,_**

**_Como olvidar ese mirar desolador_**

**_Que amo. _**

Traté de llevar mi vida lo mas normal posible. Trató de llevarla así. Yamcha me pidió una nueva oportunidad… ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tengo que perder? Pero tampoco quiero lastimarlo. En el fondo, creo que Yamcha sabe de mis sentimientos a Goku. O al menos sabe que aunque me dolían sus infidelidades, no lo amo tanto como se esperaba. Ni él a mi. Solo estamos juntos porque ambos detestamos la soledad. Somos una tabla de salvación mutua. Él me necesita cuando sus citas fallan. Yo lo necesito porque Goku se ha ido. No sé si Yamcha este enamorado de alguna chica… creo que solo quiere pasar el rato. Para lo que importa. Estamos aquí, y estamos juntos… y es hora de asimilarlo.

**_No sé_**

**_Dejarte en el olvido_**

**_No sé_**

**_No tengo valor_**

**_No sé_**

**_Vivir si no es contigo_**

**_Sin ti_**

**_No sé ni quien soy…_**

Me pregunto si alguna vez encontrare a alguien como Goku. Alguien a quien ame tanto, que no me importe dejar todo de lado por él. Alguien para formar una familia, para que me tenga paciencia, para que me entienda, y, ¿Por qué no? Para que calme mi temperamento.

Yamcha solo me daba por mi lado para no hacerme enojar. Goku no. Goku me decía las cosas de una forma, que hacía que mi enojo se esfumara. Quiero a alguien así. ¿Acaso encontraré a otro Goku? Que pregunta tan tonta. Claro que no. Es único. Pero ojala y hubiera alguien como él. Con esa esencia… con esa fuerza que me atrae tanto… alguien con quien pueda ser feliz.

No sé si habrá alguien así para mi… pero por ahora, seguiré amando a Goku, y quizás ese sentimiento viva en mi siempre… pero puedo aprender a amar a otra persona, ¿No?... y quien sabe, quizás este amor se transforme, y me guíe a otra persona. Y este enorme amor sea correspondido. Hasta entonces, tendré que vivir así… tendré que estar sin ti.

**Ángel Danyliz**

**Sábado, 4 de Diciembre del 2004 **

**_Y no sabía cuanto podía llegar a amar,_**

**_Hasta que en la profundidad de mi ser_**

**_Me encontraste, me salvaste,_**

**_Y ahora que difícil es dejarte de querer._**

_Notas:_

_Canción: Sin ti._

_Intérprete: Pandora._

_Utilice los nombres de la traducción al español, espero que no haya sido mucho problema _

_Una pareja algo desigual, lo sé… pero me nació la semillita de ese amor imposible _


End file.
